Iris vs. Alder! The Dex VS: Episode 4!
''--Note: This Page is Under Construction--'' Iris vs Alder! The Dex VS: Episode 4! is the fourth episode of The Dex! VS series. It's hosted by Alex Faciane and Kellie Whisler. It was aired on August 9th, 2013 and can be viewed here. This episode's theme is Iris vs. Alder. "Every week on The Dex VS, Alex and PokeKellz battle each other on Pokemon Showdown with Pokemon teams based around different themes! It's a Black & White 2 power battle!" - ''YouTube Description Music * Background: "Battle! Champion Iris" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Teams '''PokeKellz (Iris)' Hydreigon * Item: Wise Glasses * Ability: Levitate * Moves: ** Fire Blast ** Focus Blast ** Dragon Pulse ** Surf Salamence * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Intimidate * Moves: ** Fire Blast ** Earthquake ** Draco Meteor ** Crunch Archeops * Item: Flying Gem * Ability: Defeatist * Moves: ** Acrobatics ** Stone Edge ** Dragon Claw ** Endeavor Aggron * Item: Muscle Band * Ability: Rock Head * Moves: ** Earthquake ** Double Edge ** Head Smash ** Autotomize Lapras * Item: Zoom Lens * Ability: Water ABsorb * Moves: ** Hydro Pump ** Blizzard ** Thunder ** Sing Haxorus * Item: Focus Sash * Ability: Mold Breaker * Moves: ** Earthquake ** Guillotine ** Outrage ** Dragon Dance Alex (Alder) Volcarona * Item: Charti Berry * Ability: Flame Body * Moves: ** Heat Wave ** Bug Buzz ** Psychic ** Quiver Dance 'Conkeldurr' * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Guts or Sheer Force * Moves: ** Hammer Arm ** Payback ** Stone Edge ** Mach Punch Reuniclus * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Magic Guard * Moves: ** Psychic ** Reflect ** Light Screen ** Toxic Krookodile * Item: Expert Belt * Ability: Moxie * Moves: ** Earthquake ** Crunch ** Stone Edge ** Outrage Chandelure * Item: Choice Scarf * Ability: Flash Fire or Flame Body * Moves: ** Flamethrower ** Shadow Ball ** Psychic ** Energy Ball Braviary * Item: Choice Band * Ability: Keen Eye * Moves: ** Brave Bird ** Superpower ** Rock Slide ** U-Turn Turns Turn 1: * Kellie sent out Lapras, Alex sent out Reuniclus * Lapras used Sing; Reuniclus avoided the attack * Reuniclus used Reflect; Raised Alex's team's Defense Turn 2: * Lapras used Sing; Reuniclus fell asleep Turn 3: * Alex sent out Conkeldurr * Lapras used Thunder; Conkeldurr losses 37% health (Conkeldurr 64%) ** Conkeldurr is paralyzed therefore unable to battle this turn Turn 4: * Lapras used Blizzard, Conkeldurr losses 60% health (Conkeldurr 3%) * Conkeldurr used Hammer Arm. Lapras loses 100% health (Lapras fainted) ** Conkeldurr speed fell to 0.67, Conkeldurr loses 3% health, (Conkeldurr fainted) Turn 5: * Kellie sends out Archeops, Alex sends out Reuniclus (asleep) * Archeops used Dragon Claw, Reuniclus loses 14% health (Reuniclus 86%) * Reuniclus gains 6% of health from using leftovers (Reuniclus 92%) Turn 6: * Kellie withdraws Archeops and brings out Salamence, Salamence intimidate cuts Reuniclus attack to 0.67 * Reuniclus gains 7% of health from using leftovers (Reuniclus 99%) Turn 7: * Salamence uses Crunch, Reuniclus l'oses 100%' health (Reuniclus faints) * Salamence loses 9% health (Salamence 91%) Turn 8: * Alex sends out Krookodile * Salamence uses Draco Meteor, Krookodile loses 78% health (Krookodile 22%) ** Salamence Special Attack fell to 0.5 and it loses 10% health (Salamence 81%) * Krookodile uses Outrage, Salamence loses 81% health (Salamence faints) ** Krookodile's Moxie gains 1.5 to its attack Turn 9: * Kellie sends out Hydreigon * Hydreigon uses Surf, Krookodile loses 22% health (Krookodile faints) Turn 10: * Alex sends out Volcarona * Hydreigon uses Surf, Volcarona loses 72% health (Volcarona 29%) * Volcarona uses Bug Buzz, Hydreigon loses 100% health (Hydreigon faints) Turn 11: * Kellie sends out Archeops * Alex sends out Braviary * Archeops uses Acrobatics, Braviary loses 95% health (Braviary 5%) Turn 12: * Archeops uses Acrobatics, Braviary loses 5% health (Braviary faints) Turn 13: * Alex sends out Volcarona * Archeops uses Acrobatics, Volcarona loses 29% health (Volcarona faints) Turn 14: * Alex sends out Chandelure * Chandelure uses Shadow Ball, Archeops loses 100% health (Archeops faints) Turn 15: * Kellie sends out Haxorus * Chandelure uses Shadow Ball, Haxorus loses 63% health (Haxorus 37%) * Haxorus uses Earthquake, Chandelure loses 100% health (Chandelure faints) Outcome * Kellie wins with two pokemon left Gallery Dex VS 4.jpg PreBattle 4.JPG|Team Preview Dex VS EndCard.JPG|End Slate. Category:The Dex! VS Episodes Category:Hydreigon Category:Salamence Category:Archeops Category:Aggron Category:Lapras Category:Haxorus Category:Volcarona Category:Conkeldurr Category:Reuniclus Category:Krookodile Category:Chandelure Category:Braviary